


serve.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: serve your kings.





	serve.

Prompto tugged on the rope once more, checking its give. Your wrists burned against the leather cuffs, your arms straining above you, leaving you exposed and vulnerable. The tips of your toes touched the floor, but you were dangling helplessly nonetheless. Cold air enveloped your body, nipples hardening, and you shivered, unsure if it was from the cold or nervousness. Prom stepped back to admire his handiwork, Cheshire cat grin at the ready.  
  
“What do you think, Noct?” he inquired with a lilt. “Doesn’t she look like a meal fit for a king?“  
  
Noctis stood, stroking his chin absentmindedly, surveying his friend’s prize. He circled you, not unlike the walk of a predator, and nodded.  
  
“Ravishing, especially in this light.“  
  
"I agree.” Prompto sidled up next to you, tenderly stroking your side, delighted in how you trembled under his calloused hands  
  
“Nah, Prom, you’re too nice. You have to make her earn it,” Noct growled, taking a firm hold of your ass. “She has to beg.” He smoothed his palm over your backside, his fingers wandering to the growing heat between your thighs. “And already so wet for us,” he chuckled, licking your slick off his fingertips.  
  
A lewd noise escaped your kiss-swollen mouth, your legs twisting beneath you. Prompto clicked your collar into place and kissed your jaw. “Who do you serve when this is on?”  
  
You shot him a defiant stare, trying to ignore Noctis’ persistent ministrations. Prompto mocked tenderness, puppy dogs eyes soft just long enough for Noctis to yank your head back by your hair, two fingers deep in your dripping heat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Prompto muttered huskily. “Who do you _serve_?”  
  
“My kings,” you gasped, stopping your moans with your arm. “I serve my kings.”  
  
“Good girl,” Noctis whispered, hooking his fingers deep within you. “Always so obedient and well mannered.”  
  
The blonde undid his pants far enough to release his stiffening member, it’s intimidating size overshadowed by the darkness in Prompto’s eyes. “Noctis may make you moan, but I-” he hoisted your legs around his waist, gliding into you swiftly and without hesitation. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you adjusted to his girth. “ _I_ will make you come.”  
  
He rammed into you roughly, hands on your ass, amazed at how you well you took him, how your breasts bounced tantalizingly with each thrust, how you leaned into Noctis and gasped curses. The cuffs slack on your wrists, you had a bit of room to move, trying desperately to match his rhythm.  
  
“Gods, Prom, you always pick the stubborn ones, huh? I mean, it’s fine. We’ll break her.” A cool, wet sensation snuck up from your other entrance and you balked, tensing up.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“Shhh, baby girl,” Noctis crooned, slipping his fingers in. “You’re gonna feel soooo good.”  
  
Prompto bit down on your neck, sucking until there was a substantial crimson mark. Keeping up the pace, he moved down, between the valley of your breasts, stopping to admire them once more before taking a nipple in his mouth. He was more wild than normal, less precise. Not that Prompto was a man of careful planning in the first place, but as a lover, he usually knew what he wanted and had no roundabout way of getting there. But this. This was something new. The eyes of a vulture, of a wolf, of a hunter.  
  
Noctis continued his preparation while Prompto claimed your breasts roughly, applying a little more pressure and a lot more lube. “Just relax, babe, it’ll be like riding a bike.” His reassuring tone eased you into it as he pushed the head of his cock in, filling you in a way you had never known you could be. The lube and your own arousal helped him slide in to the hilt, Prom stopping long enough to let you gain confidence in the new development. Noctis locked eyes with Prompto, nodding a go ahead. The two worked their way deep inside you, the movement from one goading on the other, until they were competing to see whose name you would cry out first.  
  
“Hey,” Prompto snapped, ripping you away from the waves of ecstasy. “Look at me.” It was a demand, not a request, and as your fingers curled around the rope holding you up, grasping for stability, you met his icy stare with relish. He grabbed ahold of your chin, thumb fingering your bottom lip.  
  
“Come. Now.”


End file.
